far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 632 - Woodie Woodchuck
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #632 - Woodie Woodchuck is the six-hundred thirty-second episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one-hundred forty-first episode of Season 6. It marked Wolfie's 600th episode on the series. Video Overview Kurt and the Comfort Zone Wolfie's immediate bark catches Kurt off guard, but in no time he's left the Hidey Hole and walking west with Wolfie. He has to walk carefully past some Creepers in the distance. $45,909.70 is the current total of the Child's Play Charity fundraiser. It is 75 degrees outside in Phoenix, and the 'polar vortex' dipping down caused some rare Arizona rain. A few days ago he went out to eat intending to get a burger but went to a new restaurant. He sat at the bar, got a drink, and ended up with a curry-based dish. It was good but so foreign to Kurt his stomach does not enjoy it. Kurt felt awkward sitting at the bar alone and talked to the bartender about his YouTube career and had to give some ideas for followers. To him it showed how small talk is harder than conversation. Kurt is happy at how he went to a new restaurant and pushed himself, but is still reviewing parts of the experience that disappointed him. Wolfie skillfully navigates a dangerous natural bridge as dusk falls. Question: We have all heard your Sean Connery and some people think you sound like Jeff Goldblum, do you have other impressions you are good at or phrases you can do? John Wayne, JFK, Johnny Carson? The Connery impression is limited to one line, but Kurt then starts an amusing Woody Woodchuck record. Question: Any games you're looking forward to? Astroneer just came out! Astroneer did indeed come out, he'll be streaming it. He is unsure if it will make its way to YouTube like the Turing Test and Submerged. Co-op mode also looks interesting to him, and would make it on YouTube. Dueling streams is pretty hard for Kurt. The Last Guardian is something he would've wanted to play but he has no PlayStation. Question: What is your least favorite chore around the horse? As a cat owner mine is being a feline fecal matter consultant Cleaning showers and tubs suck for Kurt because of the inherent awkwardness. Question: I was wondering if you have any thoughts about the ever-increasing automation? You can find AI, drones, and robots that are able to perform the duties such as deliver goods, provide legal advice, and even write news articles? Do you think that it could lead to more free time for Americans? Having not thought about this issue at all, Kurt cautiously says that he does appreciate the skilled workforce. However, that would allow for more intellectual pursuits. Question: If you could observe any naturally occurring phenomenon, in the universe, in person, without any risks, what would it be? The quickest answer is a black hole, but there may not be much to actually 'observe' in that sense. Kurt comes upon an impressive mountain with a long waterfall that he helps reach the ocean. Question: Do you think that sometimes people donate less if the total looks symmetrical or orderly? I worry about it, so enjoy my unusual donation amount That does not really seem to happen, people have competed before to get it to be fixed, broken, or made a palindrome near the end of the goal. Question: Do you plan ahead for future milestones or events such as your first death, much how the BBC plans month or years ahead for a famous death, for example, the Queen Mother? Sometimes he has planned in advance, but Kurt's runs out of ideas and lets Minecraft give him something. Trivia * The end slate links to a Jollyville - A Minecraft Christmas Adventure with Eneija! and ''Kurt's First Race in iRacing - Trucks at Daytona with Conelanders.''